


Pancakes for Breakfast

by centreoftheselights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Pancakes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Melissa's birthday, and Scott and Isaac have something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirtyspells (weatherveyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/gifts).



> Originally sent to thirtyspells for her birthday!

They sneak down the stairs at dawn, wincing at every creak of the floorboards. For this plan to work, it's vital that their target remains asleep until it's too late. Slowly, they make their way to the empty kitchen, look around with trepidation. Then Scott turns to Isaac and asks: "So, how do you even make pancakes?"

Isaac has a recipe he printed off the Internet. This was his idea, and he wants it to go well. They break the eggs into the flour - only the first one gets smashed into the counter top by a little overzealous werewolf strength - and mix in the milk slowly. Scott carefully pours the mixture into the pan, and they watch it cook. Then disaster strikes.

The pancake is smoking. "Flip it!" Isaac hisses, but Scott is already flicking his wrist and the pancake just flops up a couple of inches without turning. "Flip it flip it -" "I don't know how!" Isaac snatches the pan off him, and jerks it sideways. The half-cooked pancake smacks into the wall with a wet thud. Three seconds later the smoke alarm goes off.

Melissa comes running down the stairs in her pyjamas. "Boys? Where are you? What's going -" She freezes in the doorway, gaping at them. Scott has flour in his hair, and Isaac has a long streak of batter down one of his arms. "We -" Isaac begins, but he can't finish. Scott takes over. "We wanted to make you breakfast." Isaac smiles weakly. "Happy birthday, Mrs McCall."

Melissa looks from one boy to the other, horrified. Then she bursts out laughing. "That was very thoughtful of you," she says. "But, um - have either of you ever made pancakes before?" They shake their heads, shamefaced. "We didn't mean to set off the alarm," Scott says. "I know you didn't honey. Now, why don't you two clear up this mess. I need some coffee."

Once Melissa is cradling a mug full of coffee, Isaac coughs, and looks pointedly at Scott. "Oh!" he says. "Mom, we got you this." He digs out the jewellery box from his pocket. Melissa opens it to reveal the red-purple necklace they had picked out together at the jewellery store. She puts it on, and reaches out to squeeze both their hands. "Thank you, boys. I love it." Isaac squeezes back, careful it isn't too hard. Melissa grins. "Now, who wants to make pancakes?"


End file.
